


Touch

by NeonDreams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Gen, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Dan has been so busy that he hasn't spent any time with his friends.  He soon realizes the consequence of it.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I read an article about skin hunger or touch starved and I got inspired.

Dan was a tactile person. He liked giving hugs and casually touching the people he cared about. In return, his friends were tactile as well. Arin gave great hugs, so did Suzy. They all made a point of touching each other, letting them know they cared.

However, Dan had been very busy lately. He was working on new music, not just for Ninja Sex Party but also for Skyhill now. He didn't have time to record episodes with Arin, besides they had a lot waiting to be put up anyway. Dan spent a lot of time at home on his computer. He talked to his friends often but he didn't see them much.

Brian was currently away on a much needed vacation. He would call Dan to help him with lyrics but he was busy with his family so Dan didn't want to bother him.

He didn't realize how much time he was spending at home when he went into the office almost a month later. He was nearly finished with lyrics and taking a well deserved back. Not that he hadn't been taking breaks. He made himself take walks almost every night and he was making sure he got enough sleep and ate right. He just hadn't seen his friends in a long time.

Arin and Suzy were there and he could hear Ross and Barry somewhere in the building. Suzy was on her computer and Arin was curled up on one of the beanbag chairs, scrolling on his phone. He looked up and beamed so brightly when he saw Dan, Dan actually blushed. He got to his feet and walked over, hugging Dan tightly.

It was in that moment that everything came crashing down. Dan had been feeling off lately but he just figured it was because he hadn't seen his friends lately. But the moment Arin touched him, his brain screamed out that he wanted more.

Dan had read about people being touch starved but he never though it could happen to him. He gripped the back of Arin's shirt tightly, clinging to him. He started crying and couldn't stop. "Dan, what's wrong?" Arin pulled back to look at him, cupping his face to wipe away his teas with the pads of his thumbs. This just made Dan cry harder. Worried, Arin moved him into the Grump room so they could have some privacy. "Danny?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He pulled away, even though he didn't want to, and wiped at his face.

"You sounded fine over the phone. Did something happen?" Arin stepped closer and rubbed Dan's back. He leaned into the touch and sniffled.

"I just missed you." He whispered. It was silly, how he was reacting, but he had been feeling so off. Now that he was calmer, he could look at Arin properly. "I don't think I should shut myself away when I work anymore."

Arin nodded but didn't know what to say. "Were you getting cabin fever?" He moved Dan to the couch so they could sit.

"No, I made myself go outside a lot. I even took a night off last week to treat myself. I went to that Thai place and had a self date." Arin smiled at that. "I just haven't had any human contact this whole time. No one's touched me." He whispered the last part, ashamed.

"It's okay man, it happens." He kept rubbing his back. Dan rested his head on Arin's shoulder. "We can just sit here for a while." He took Dan's hand with his free one and laced their fingers together. Dan smiled.

"Thank you Arin." He shifted so he could press a kiss to the corner of Arin's mouth.


End file.
